Daydream
by SilverPhoenix69
Summary: Ficlet!. Slash SSHP!. Harry daydreams about the previous night with Severus while in Potions.


**Title:** Daydream

**Author:** SilverPhoenix69

**Rating:** R

**Pairings:** Harry/Severus

**Feedback:** Yes please :) I'd love to no what you think -nods-

**Beta**: my sister Nadja -hugs you-. I don't have a permanent beta though, as I asked Nadja to look over this and fix any spelling/grammar mistakes. If you see anything, or like to beta this, please tell me either here or email me at silverphoenix69 at gmail dot com, thanks :)

**Author Notes:** This is my first try at fanfics so please be kind, I break easy -hides in a corner-.

**Warnings: **This contains **Slash**, male/male pairings (well one, but you get what I mean). If you do not like slash, or Harry/Severus(Snape) together do not read this. It also contains talk of sex, so also, if you dont want to hear about to males having sex, do not read this. Thanks :)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry or Severus (if I did, they'd be together in the books…), only the idea of the story and I'm also not making any money off of this.

**Dedication: **To Spirit, who wanted me to write her something for once, no matter how much I told her my writing stinks. -hugs you-

Now, on with the fic :)

**oOo**

I sit here watching him teach, trying to concentrate on what he's saying and demonstrating for the lesson, but all I can remember is last night. Who would have thought that Severus Snape, the sadistic bastard, could be a romantic? Having the house elves make us a dinner for two and having candles lit all around us while we ate with softly played music in the background was just too perfect. The whole night seemed planned, from dinner to curling up by the fire talking about anything and everything, to making love in his bedroom.

No, not fucking me through the mattress like you would have guessed he would do, but worshiping my body like a slave would a master. With soft kisses over my entire body and gentle touches that drove me mad with passion, until I begged him to take me for the first time.

After that, everything seemed to be a blur of things combined. I remember him preparing me with his tongue. Licking, sucking and poking it at my hole until the muscle gave away and let him enter me. I remember all of a sudden feeling him leave me; only to be replaced with a finger while he came up for a long and passionate kiss. One finger became two, which then became three when finally he deemed I was ready for his cock.

As he slowly entered me after coating his shaft with oil, all I remember is a slight burning feeling and the feeling of being full and also complete. I don't remember much from when he finally started to move inside of me. The slight burning turned into intense pleasure when he found my prostate and nearly made me come right then and there.

I felt his lips on my neck as he thrust into me slowly. I felt those same lips move from my neck to my jaw as he picked up the speed of his thrusts, then to my lips as he pulled me into a heated kiss.

Close to the edge himself, he started to fist my cock in time with his thrusts. All I could do at the time was hold on to his shoulders and dig my nails into him with the need to grip onto something.

Not long after that I came, arching my back and rapping my legs around him tighter as I screamed 'Severus!' After a few more thrusts, Severus came deep inside of me for the first time.

God I wish that I could have stayed the night after that, but it would have caused too many problems, with people wondering where I had spent the night and with whom. I would never risk his job over my own needs, and besides, it's only 3 more months before I graduate, and then we won't have to hide it anymore. I can't wait for that day to come.

"Mr. Potter," I look up when I hear my name being called and lock eyes with the subject of my daydream. He crosses his arms in front of his chest and smirks at me. "And what, pray tell, is so importantly going on in that pitiful brain of yours that you couldn't seem to follow the lesson?"

I blush and look down, muttering a quick "Nothing, sir."

"20 points from Gryffindor Mr. Potter, and detention after class for not paying attention."

Ron looks furious at this, but I just nod my head to show I understand and try not to smirk. Losing house points wasn't the end of the world, and detentions aren't a punishment anymore. Who would have though that Harry Potter, the troublemaker, would be looking forward to a detention?

**oOo**

AN: So, what do you think? Do you like it? I may continue it if people like it -nods-, with the "detention" or maybe Sev's POV...I havent decided yet -blush-...Well please tell me what you think of it, and if you hate it, tell me nicelyplease-wink-


End file.
